


You Make Me Smile

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Whatexactlydoes Brian love about Justin?All Seasons (1-5)Song by Uncle KrackerVidder: WendyBrand new in 2018. This is my first real vid in the last 10 years.





	You Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaVieEnRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVieEnRose/gifts).



> LaVieEnRose, this vid would not exist if you had not put the idea of "adding levity to someone's life" into my head, causing me to search for songs along those lines. Also, I know you love Justin as much as Brian and I do. You could not disable and torture him so much if you didn't! Thanks for keeping the Justin!love alive.
> 
> So, I realized that in the past I have done Brian POV vids, but they have always been about Brian struggling to deal with his love feelings. This one is different, because it's my attempt to answer the question: Why does Brian have these love feelings in the first place? Well, as it turns out, there is a lot to love about Justin.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, because I could discuss Brian and Justin all day. Can you name all of the reasons Brian loves Justin?  
> Also, if you have a good song you would like me to vid, please -- I would love some suggestions and/or challenges!


End file.
